In general, a construction machine including an excavator or a shovel requires a flashing lamp mounted at a side of an upper portion of an cab frame so as to emit a warning light to the outside so that a danger can be warned which may occur during the work.
FIG. 1 is a schematic perspective view showing a conventional flashing lamp fixing structure for a construction machine in accordance with the prior art.
When a flashing lamp 1 is mounted at a side of the cab frame, it is erectly securely fixed to an upper end of a rod 2 pivotally mounted to a bracket 3. When the flashing lamp 1 is operated, it is easily maintained so as to be identified visibly from the outside. The orientation of the flashing lamp 1 can be selectively adjusted between an upwardly erected position and a downwardly collapsed position facing the ground surface in use in order to prevent a damage due to collision or interference with an external equipment or a facility on a construction site depending on the circumstances.
However, when the flashing lamp 1 is used or stored for a long period of time in its state of being downwardly collapsed to face the ground surface, foreign substances including moisture or soil and rock powder generated from the construction site under rainy weather conditions as well as moisture or the like generated in a washing process may be infiltrated into the flashing lamp 1 through the bracket 3 and the rod 2 to cause the flashing lamp to be electrically short-circuited.
In addition, when the foreign substances adhere to the conventional flashing lamp fixing structure during the long-term use of the flashing lamp, there occurs a serious problem in that the flashing lamp and the bracket are erroneously operated and malfunctioned.
Meanwhile, as an example of a similar flashing lamp fixing technique, Korean Utility Model Laid-Open Publication No. 1999-006169 discloses a rotary type work lamp fixing structure in which a work lamp fixed to a boom of an excavator is rotated by means of a bracket attached to left and right side plates of the boom and a lamp-fixing pin. This technique has an advantage in that the lamp fixed to the upper portion of the bracket is always oriented toward the front of the excavator so that the irradiation angle of the work lamp for the excavator is maintained constantly, but still entails an disadvantage in that the orientation of the work lamp, i.e., a lamp support angle cannot be changed and then kept in a fixed state during the storage of the work lamp fixing structure or under variable work circumstances.